Tu&yo
by vesita
Summary: House y Cuddy ya tienes una relación.


Si su madre la viera así, de esa manera colocada encima del amor de su vida, besándole apasionadamente con lujuria, fuerza y sobre todo ganas le daría un ataque al corazón… tembló al notar como la enorme erección de Greg rozaba su intimidad y la penetraba con fuerza provocando que de su garganta saliera un inevitable gemido, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de él y acelerando el ritmo más y más… al fin de cuentas tenían solo un par de minutos más hasta que la niña echara a llorar… otro empujón más y sintió como otra interminable oleada de placer la invadía…  
>No se explicaba como coño aquel hombre podía prolongar sus orgasmos cada vez más…y que cada nuevo era mejor que el anterior... sentía como su vagina todavía palpitaba y su respiración no se calmaba por mucho que lo intentaba, lo mismo le pasaba a él…aquella mujer le volvía cada vez más y más loco…con cada roce, cada sonrisa. Ella se recostó en su pecho intentando recuperar su respiración pero le era imposible. Oyó el sonido del llanto de su hija y tuvo que levantarse, sin ganas, sin ningún otro motivo de peso<br>- Tendrá hambre – dijo con la voz entrecortada Greg mientras Lisa se levantaba de la cama y alcanzaba aquel albornoz negro, cortito que prácticamente se le veía el trasero, contempló como la decana se movía con soltura por su casa e iba directamente al salón donde habían colocado la cuna de la niña para que no se despertara con el ruido  
>- Venga mi amor no llores – dijo Lisa entrando con la niña en los brazos y un biberón miró el reloj en la mesilla de noche de House y vio que eran las 06.30 metió el biberón en la boca de la niña y se acostó en la cama junto con aquel hombre que tan feliz la hacía – se nos va hacer tarde – le miró con una sonrisa<br>- Se te va hacer a ti – dijo entre risas – porque yo no entro hasta las 12.30 – Lisa puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió  
>- Ya pero tienes un montón de casos interesantes que te van a gustar – le guiñó un ojo<br>- Podríamos comer juntos – sugirió él cambiando bruscamente de tema – y no me refiero a ese tipo de comer – miró de arriba abajo a la decana comiéndosela con los ojos – no quiero que lleves blusa en el almuerzo… ya sabes  
>- Me encantaría pero el almuerzo lo deberíamos dejar para la cena – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – tengo que estar todo el día fuera del hospital – la niña se había vuelto a dormir con el biberón en la boca<br>- ¿Qué vas hacer? – preguntó curioso, más que curioso intrigado ya que ayer había curioseado toda su agenda y no tenía nada apuntado  
>- Estoy negociando con los accionistas las nuevas máquinas y estaremos de reuniones todo el día…no creo que nos den todo el capital que pedimos<br>- Estoy seguro que lo harán solo tendrás que ponerte una blusa con escoté y te dirán si a la primera – le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que hacía que sus rodillas se flexionaran

- ¿Dónde está Cuddy? – preguntó su mejor amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado y abría su ensalada  
>- Tiene reunión con los accionistas…<br>- ¿La reunión no era pasado mañana…? – preguntó extrañado habría jurado que cuando habló con Lisa ella le había dicho que su reunión era pasado mañana  
>- No era hoy… - se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el despacho de la decana, entró echando el pestillo y se sentó en su escritorio buscó su agenda, no la encontró - Mierda se la habrá llevado con ella – pensó desilusionado, llevaban ya casi dos meses saliendo y probaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso funcionara pero a veces sentía como ella se alejaba de él más de una vez su amigo del alma le había dicho <em>'no te comas la cabeza, ella te quiere' <em>**pero a veces querer no basta**no tenían nada en común aparte del sexo… era negativo lo sabía pero era realista… a él no le sucedían cosas buenas… él no era buena persona, por lo que no le podían suceder cosas buenas. Vaciló un instante **¿Por que se estaba engañando a si mismo de esa manera? **Aunque ella le hubiera dicho que no, que no quería que eso fuese solo una diversión, una relación abierta ni nada por el estilo… él sentía como teniéndola la perdía y era doloroso… llevaba días algo distraída más nerviosa de lo normal pero más pasional que nunca, era un claro síntoma de que algo malo iba a pasar… y no sabía si lo iba a aguantar, ella era su vida, ella y aquel monstruito que empezaba a adorar como si fuese una parte de él.

- House cree que le vas a dejar – la voz de Wilson hizo que se preocupara  
>- ¿Y por qué iba a creer semejante tontería? – preguntó Lisa mirándole fijamente<br>- Hoy no era la reunión con los accionistas y él lo sabe  
>- Mierda…<br>- ¿Dónde estuviste Lisa?  
>- No es lo que piensas – dijo mirando al oncólogo – estoy planeando un fin de semana romántico… me lo propuso cuando empezamos a salir y lo he ido atrasando hasta ahora, porque tenía mucho trabajo, he alquilado una casa en Michigan…pero no me aceptaban la reserva si no iba personalmente<br>- ¿Entonces es eso? – preguntó sorprendido  
>- Pues claro que es eso… ¿no creías que le iba a dejar verdad? – preguntó Lisa sorprendida – Por Dios James le quiero…y no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo escapar de mi vida de nuevo… ya cometí ese estúpido error hace años… no puedo vivir sin él<p>

- Cariño estoy en casa – entró por la puerta y se encontró todo a oscuras con una luz de fondo que la guió hasta el salón – ¿Greg? – se lo encontró sentado en la mesa con la cena lista y preparada - ¿Y eso? – sonrió ante aquel gesto  
>- Eso demuestra que no voy a permitir que te marches de mi lado<br>- Oh Dios mío Greg… no es lo que piensas ¿Pero por qué te empeñas en pensar que te voy a dejar? – le gritó furiosa – A caso no te he demostrado que te amo…que quiero estar contigo que quiero que estemos juntos todo el tiempo que nos queda…?  
>- ¿Entonces por qué me mentiste? Y no me digas que no lo has hecho porque te conozco Lisa…llevas varios días rara… y si es por algo que te he hecho o dicho…<br>- Estoy organizando nuestra escapada romántica – le cortó antes de que siguiera, quería que pasáramos un fin de semana donde todo empezó…  
>- Michigan… - logró decir<br>- Si…Michigan pero no me cogían la maldita reserva por teléfono y he tenido que ir hasta ahí para hacer la confirmación… quería que fuese algo especial, algo que no olvidásemos nunca

No se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que había sido… ella solo le quería dar una sorpresa y él había pensado que le iba a dejar… podría llegar a ser tan imbécil cuando se lo propusiera que le daban ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared una y otra y otra vez…  
>La estrechó entre sus manos y la abrazó con fuerza rogándole así que nunca le dejara que nunca le abandonara como todos los que habían estado a su lado<br>- Te amo – le susurró la decana al odio  
>- Y yo – contestó lleno de vida, lleno de felicidad – nunca había querido a nadie así, ni si quiera a Stacy a quien creyó que nunca olvidaría pero teniendo a Lisa Cuddy quien necesitaba una Stacy en su vida <span>(mira que se nota mi lado huddy eh…) <span>Se separó de ella un poco lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle acarició su rostro con las dos manos y la atrajo con mucha ternura a hacia sus labios, la besó con sentimiento todo aquel que le había guardado durante todos estos años y aparto el flequillo de su cara con un leve movimiento empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa blanca dejándola al suelo obteniendo una vista espectacular a sus pechos perfectos los acarició por encima del sujetador y volvió a mirarla a los ojos quería decirle con la mirada todo lo que no se atrevía a decirle con palabras  
>- No puedo vivir sin ti – le confesó Lisa sin apartar la mirada<br>- Yo tampoco – la besó otra vez con ternura y lentitud ella le quitó la camiseta despacio como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor  
>- Eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido<br>- Tu eres la única que me hace volver a la vida  
>Caminaron con lentitud hasta la habitación donde tantas noches había sido testigo de su pasión…pero aquella noche era simplemente el comienzo de todo…<p> 


End file.
